


We should never have introduced all of them...

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Chicago Fire
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dancing, Epic Bromance, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Firefighters, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Maddie Buckley, Protective Carlos Reyes, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Matthew Casey, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: Wildfires headed to LA, the 118 has called for backup...The 126 and firehouse 51 responded.______________________________________________Featuring: Pining Eddie and Buck, the epic bromance of Casey and Severide and TK and Carlos being the only ones having their shit sorted.Mostly fluff, with a little bit of angst thrown in, cus it's Eddie and Buck.I just wanted to find a reason to introduce all of them, and to see what chaos they create when in a room together.As always, the real hero of the story is Christopher Diaz.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Kelly Severide, Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Matthew Casey & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 74
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover fic, so some of the characters may be a little OOC.
> 
> I'm just making it up as I go.

"Chim! I swear to god if you were the one who stole my sour patches again..."

It was a slow day for the 118, but everyone knew the peace wasn't going to last. They'd all seen the news of the wildfires approaching the city. Additional units from as far as Chicago had been called in. They would be sent in to the fire soon enough, but their station was one of the firehouses playing host to the out of city crews, so they had been put on standby till backup arrived. The 118 would be hosting the 126 out of Austin, and a couple of additional officers out of Chicago.

Buck was just glad he was going to see TK again soon. He'd gotten news through the grapevine that the Chicago firefighters were a captain and a lieutenant, but that they were both some of the youngest officers in the CFD. Firefighter prodigies. Eddie just hoped they weren't stuck up assholes who looked down upon everyone else.

The two best friends were drawn out of their thoughts by the spectacle taking place in front of them.

Chimney, in the process of eating said sour patches, froze, going pale. Eddie and Buck tried valiantly to hide their giggles from their position on the couch.

Hen was on the warpath and Bobby wisely stepped out of her way. He was not getting in the middle of that.

Chimney looked up, a frightened smile on his face while fruitlessly trying to hide the candy behind his back. "Chimney, I am on day 2 of my 5 monthly days of hell, and unless you want me to demonstrate on you how much pain I am currently in, you will hand over my candy. Now."

Buck couldn't control his laughter at the last statement, and the moment he started laughing Eddie was gone too. The scene was hilarious enough that even Bobby couldn't help letting out a couple of chuckles.

Chimney, meanwhile, looked like he was facing down an angry goddess, which wasnt very far from the truth. He put his hands up after he delivered the half empty packet of sour patches into Hen's waiting hands.

"Howard Han, the next time—"

The alarms blared.

Chimney wilted like he was a puppet who's strings had just been cut. Hen poked Chim's chest with a solitary finger.

"This isn't over Han."

Chimney was back to making an excellent impression of a a deer in headlights.

_______________________________

"Dad! Come in here for a second!" TK's shout echoed around the house. He had his head buried in his closet, so he missed the way Owen came running in, half afraid something bad had happened.

He turned around the moment his father skidded to a halt and gave him a sheepish smile. Owen just shook his head.

'What am I going to do with that boy?'

"Which shirt looks better?" TK held up 2 equally garrish floral shirts. "I have a date with Carlos and I want to look good,"

"If you two are finally, after months of being together, going on a proper date to an actual restaurant, neither of those 2 are going to cut it," 

"Wait, how do you know where we're going?" Owen couldn't believe he'd let that slip.

"Carlos may have texted me for advice?"

TK burst out laughing. Owen couldn't help but feel mildly offended at that reaction. "Hey! I'm not completely terrible at the whole dating thing! I managed to snag your mother!"

"No, no, I am glad that you two are close enough for him to come to you for advice. I'm just imagining both of you trying to find a vegan restaurant in this city I haven't already been to that isn't terrible!"

"Yeah, that was a challenge. Actually Marjan was the one that finally came up with a place,"

"Hold up, Marjan? Since when is the rest of the firehouse part of this conversation?"

"Since me and Carlos couldn't come up with anything? He sort of gave up finding something with my help and then he texted Judd, who is clueless at all of this, then Paul, who refuses to eat at vegan restaurants after all the food at the firehouse, and then finally Marjan, who was the only helpfull one. I don't understand why he didn't text her first. She's clearly the only sane one out of all of you,"

"Hey! Don't exclude yourself from that group. The day any of us make more sense than Marjan, the world is gonna end,"

"Eh, you're probably right,"

"I think it's sweet that he cared enough to subject himself to all of your ribbing to find a place that I hadn't tried yet,"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know how sweet and amazing and hot and sexy your boyfriend is. I know more about your love life than any father should. I've seen more things than any father should..."

"Dad!" TK's voice had a distinct whine to it. Owen looked up from the floor to check, and yup, the boy was even pouting. How did a grown man make those kind of expressions, he didn't understand.

"Anyway, back to the original point of this conversation. If not either of these shirts, what should I wear?"

Owen dove into TK's closet instead of replying. He came out with a deep bottle green shirt.

"This one. It makes your eyes pop," 

"Thanks dad. You're the best,"

"Before I forget, don't stay out too late tonight. There's a wildfire approaching LA, and I don't know for sure but we might get deployed,"

TK grabbed his keys before walking out the bedroom door ahead of his father.

"Will do, dad,"

"And use protection!"

TK didn't grace that with a response.

_______________________________

"Casey! Casey! Casey!" Severide banged on his roommate's door 3 times before each shout of his name. Matt regretted introducing him to The Big Bang theory.

"It's too early for this! Shift doesn't start for another hour and half!" Casey shouted from where his face was buried in his pillow. If his friend didn't have a good reason to disturb his scarce hours of sleep... He wondered if Jay Halstead could help him hide a body.

Severide entered the room anyway, and Matt groaned. The man just didn't know when to take a hint.

"What?"

"Stella wants pancakes for breakfast, so I'm going to that place on ninth. You want anything?"

"I swear to fucking god Kelly Severide, if thats the only reason you woke me up..."

"Does that mean you don't want anything?"

"No," Matt gave up. "Get me my regular waffle order. And you're paying!"

"Sure, bud. Oh, also Boden called. There's wildfire heading straight for LA. We're being deployed. Plane leaves in 2 hours," Kelly spoke before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Next time lead with that, asshole!"

Casey wondered why he put up with Severide. Kelly's laughter followed him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 75% crack, so bear with me. I started writing and then couldn't stop....

The call had been a pretty ordinary one. Some idiot had gotten his head stuck in a turkey, and it took all Buck had to not make a F.R.I.E.N.D.S joke.

It was an hour or so before they were all back at the firehouse, but their visitors had arrived by then. The 126 was parked outside of the house. Buck was vibrating in his seat from the moment he caught a glimpse of it.

Eddie put a hand on Buck's knee. "Conserve your energy, cariño. We have a long night ahead of us." Buck turned sharply to look at the man beside him. "Did you just..." Eddie just smirked in reply.

The truck came to a halt. Buck was still gaping at Eddie when TK banged on the door besides them. "Buck!" He turned around with a massive smile on his face, stumbled out of the vehicle and pulled TK into a hug. They may have met only once before, but they'd kept in touch, and Buck missed the man.

Eddie brushed past them and headed straight for Judd, pulling him into a bro-hug. He let go and was immediately pulled into a proper embrace by Marjan. Eddie had begun to think of the woman as a sister, she certainly teased him enough for it.

"So, did you and Hollywood get together yet?"

"Marjan, we talked about this 2 days ago, and nothing has changed since then. He doesn't like me like that. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like guys, period,"

Marjan just shook her head. When would these emotionally constipated boys get their heads out of their asses and see that they'd both been pining over each other this whole time?

Hen sidled up next to her and nodded sympathetically at the expression on her face. "Atleast you've been a thousand miles away all this time. If I have to see their longing glances and heart eyes towards each other for any longer... Me and Chim are this close to just locking them in a room together till they talk it out."

"Me, Judd and TK are in. I mean, even the probie thought that there was something going on between those two, and he once didn't realise that his own pants were on fire till TK told him,"

Hen laughs out loud at that, and gives Marjan a smile at the end. "C'mon, let me introduce you to Bobby. He's got some stories of his own about those 2 dumbasses."

_______________________________

Casey was half asleep when they pulled into the 118. With their bunker gear and their luggage it took them 2 hours after they got out in LA to reach the firehouse. He wondered again why 81 couldn't be deployed, they could have left yesterday and driven down from Chicago.

Severide liked the look of the firehouse. It was modern looking but still homey, and it certainly looked well loved.

Kelly dragged Matt behind him as the the younger firefighter almost fell asleep standing up. He wanted to make a good first impression on the LA and texan captains.

"Wake up, Casey, we're here. Looks like the 126 beat us here,"

"No doubt because of the fact that you waited till 2 hours before we were supposed to leave to tell me we had to go!"

"Get over it already man, I said I was sorry. I also paid for your waffles!"

"Oh, don't think I don't know that Stella was the one who actually gave you the money for breakfast. You still owe me Maple syrup waffles,"

"I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that. Fine, we'll ask one of the locals for a good waffle house near here and I'll buy you your breakfast. Can we go in now?"

Casey gave a reluctant nod and they walked into the 118 shoulder to shoulder, as they did most things.

_______________________________

Chimney approached Buck and Eddie where they were hiding behind the main door. "What are you two up to now?"

"Shhhh," Buck quickly slapped a hand ober Chimney's mouth. "The officers from the CFD are outside, we're trying to figure out what they're saying,"

"More like I'm trying to figure it out while Buck's just being noisy and distracting me,"

Chimney roled his eyes at them. "Are you going to enlighten me on what they're saying?"

"I'm not sure if I'm hearing right, but they seem to be talking about maple syrup waffles?"

"You're definitely hearing wrong. And if you aren't, I'm going to regret ever putting you two, those two and TK and Carlos in the same room,"

"Wait, Carlos? Isn't he back in Austin?" Buck and Eddie had given up on listening to what the two outside were talking about.

Chimney dragged them back to the lockers before they all got caught eavesdropping. "Nope, apparently he had a lot of vacation days saved up so he tagged along with the 126 here. Which was actually quite smart. We called in additional troops because the fire's coming fast, but it isn't honestly that big. It'll take us a night or two at most to get rid of it. The crews are here for a week, so I guess the rest is time off?"

Eddie looked excited at that prospect. "Wait, do we get the rest of the week off? Cus if we do, Chris wanted to go see that new dinosaur exhibit at the natural history museum."

"I'm sure we get atleast some time off after we protect our city from a natural disaster," Chimney wasn't actually sure of that, but he hoped it was true.

"Great, so me Chris and you can go to the museum on one of our days off," Buck just nodded at Eddie's statement.

"Do you just assume that Buck would come to your family day?" Chimney couldn't believe these two hadn't realised how much like an old married couple they behaved. 

"Why wouldn't he come? He's my best friend, Chris loves him, and he actually likes this kind of stuff!" Eddie genuinely believed these were the only reasons.

There was a small smile playing on Buck's face when his best friend was explaining stuff to Chimney. It blew into a full out grin when his phone rang and 'Diaz boys home' flashed on the screen.

"Should I be offended that my son calls you instead of me when we both haven't talked to him since this morning? I swear, most days he likes you better than me..."

"Only most days? Damn I must be doing something wrong."

They walked off slowly while talking, leaving Chimney standing alone by the lockers, shaking his head. He had to tell Hen what just happened.

_______________________________

Owen was the first person to notice the men walking into the firehouse. They had large duffels slung over their shoulders, and they walked with the gait of people who were very comfortable in their bodies. He assumed they were the two officers the CFD had sent.

"Boys! You the Chicago firefighters?"

Both their heads snapped simultaneously to look at the person speaking. Everyone else stopped talking behind him, the noise level in the kitchen dropping from 100 to 0.

The two newcomers walked up to him sharply, faces open and smiles friendly.

"Yes we are. I'm Captain Matt Casey, this is Lieutenant Kelly Severide out of firehouse 51."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Owen Strand of the 126—"

Before they could finish talking Buck and Eddie burst into the room quietly talking to each other, expressions grim, oblivious to the 2 extra men in the room. "Bobby, Chris had this crazy idea that he wants to go swimming, and I don't know how it's going to be possible, logistically, with his crutches. I don't want to make him feel like there's anything he can't do—"

Eddie was cut off, mid rant, by Buck's elbow in his side. "Ow! What—"

Buck pointed at Casey and Severide, Eddie following his finger to the unknown men in the kitchen. "Diaz, Buckley, this is Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide of the CFD," Owen made the introduction.

Meanwhile, a slightly different train of thought was running through Kelly's mind.

"Oh no, that's your 'I have a questionable idea' face. What did you think of?" Casey was only mildly worried. Most of Severide's ideas weren't harmful, and quite a few of them actually ended up working.

Kelly didn't reply to his friend's question, instead turning to look at Eddie. "What if I told you a buddy of ours back home is a crazy good inventor, and if I told him about your problem he'd find a way to turn your son's crutches into working flippers?"

"I'd say that if you could do that, you'll fit in around here just fine. Also you'll get a meal cooked by Buck, which will ruin you for all other food for the rest of your lives,"

Buck looked indignated for a moment before he said, "Yeah, if you can help Christopher swim, I'll cook for you as long as you're in LA."

A slow smile spread across Casey's face. "Are you calling Cruz or should I?" 

The four of them huddled together a little away from the rest near the dining table, already deep into making plans. TK and Carlos broke away from the main group and left to join the mens' conversation. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all. Casey, Severide, this is TK Strand and his boyfriend, Carlos Reyes. Carlos is a cop, most days he's just along for the ride."

"Hey!" Carlos was mildly offended. Only mildly though, because it was mostly true.

Casey and Severide looked at each other and then at the 4 men standing in front of them. "I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship,"

The rest of the 2 crews were left standing in the kitchen, still in shock. Marjan was the first one to break the silence. "Is it just me, or does anyone else already regret those 6 ever meeting?"

Hen snorted. "I don't know about regret, but I foresee a lot of chaos brewing..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short and mostly fluff...

"So, tell us about yourselves. How long have you known each other, how long have you two been together?"

The 118 was quiet, but it was the calm before the storm. They knew that they had to go out the minute night fell, to provide relief for the daytime crews. Everyone was trying to fill up on food or sleep before the long night ahead of them.

Casey had been unable to sleep, too keyed up and in a foreign bed. He'd wandered out of the temporary bunk room to find Severide in the same predicament, trying and failing to fall asleep on the couch. He moved to sit besides him, and Severide gave up on trying.

That's how Buck, Eddie, Carlos and TK found them, pressed up against each other on the couch, playing candy crush on Casey's phone. They ended the game when they saw the 4 entering the common room, similarly hyped up expressions on their faces.

TK asked the two to join them in the dining room, and for lack of anything better to do, Casey and Severide agreed. Severide's quiet huff of laughter brought Casey out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"I asked, how long have you two been together?" Carlos asked again, amused at the startled look on the Captain's face.

"We're not... together.," Severide answered in his stead, but then seemed unable to elaborate. Casey took pity on him.

"Neither of us likes guys, though we don't have a problem with anyone who does. Kelly's dating Stella, another firefighter from our house. She's under my command, so there's no conflict of interest. I'm with Sylvie, she's the PIC at our firehouse."

"Oh," TK looked mildly embarrassed. "I just assumed, since you two looked so close..."

Severide laughed out loud at that. Casey slapped the back of his friend's head.

"Kelly, be nice," He turned towards the others and continued, "It's ok, we get that all the time. I've known him since we were at the fire academy together, idiotic 17 year olds. He's basically my brother. We live together, though Stella's basically moved in too at this point—"

"What he means to say is that, we've been through too much shit together, known each other most of our lives, run into fires together for too long to not be this close. Hell, he convinced me to jump off an exploding roof into the Chicago river with just a 'Trust me, Kelly'."

Buck looked mildly horrified for a second before he burst out laughing. "Ok, yeah, it makes sense now, I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier,"

"What're you talking about Buck?"

"They didn't realise TK and Carlos were together till someone told them. I dismissed it as them being particularly oblivious, but I should have known they were straight,"

Casey frowned for a second, but then smiled ruefully. It was true, after all. One look to his right showed that Severide was grinning too, equally amused at the younger firefighter's explanation.

"So what about you and Eddie? How long have you been married? I'm guessing you're married since you have a son,"

Eddie looked mortified by the time Kelly finished speaking, and Buck's face was flaming red. They both tried to stutter out explanations, which were barely understandable, but Casey and Severide did get the feeling that they had stepped into something they shouldn't have.

"Hey, man, it's ok if you're not comfortable talking about it. We're sorry if we overstepped,"

"You didn't! It's not that. We're not together romantically. We're just really close friends. Christopher is Eddie's son, I'm more like a friend of the family,"

Casey still felt a little embarrassed, and also like they were missing something, but he let the topic drop. The conversation flowed naturally to a different topic, and the officers didn't bring up the subject again.

Eddie and Buck left for the gym soon after, hoping to get some light stretching and boxing done so that they could stay on their feet for the hours to come.

After they got out of earshot, Severide turned to the 3 men still left and couldn't keep his question in any longer. "So those two... We're not seeing things that aren't there, are we? I mean, I know how men who are abnormally close platonically look like, but those two, there's something there isn't it?"

Casey was nodding along with his best friend. TK sighed. "I don't know how to explain, exactly. Those two have been pining after each other for so long even the strangers we rescue at calls have seen it. Hen has some stories... They're both utterly convinced the other is uninterested in men. Hell, Buck basically co-parents Christopher, and yet he still hasn't seen how much they mean to one another,"

"It was funny the first couple of times, but everyone else has grown tired of their longing looks. Even us, and we live a thousand miles away!" Carlos jumped in, voice dripping with his own frustration.

Casey just looked thoughtful. "Does anyone plan to do something about it? We've only known you guys for a couple of hours, but it feels like we've known each other for years, you know?"

TK had a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I feel the same way, I just didn't want to say it or make you guys uncomfortable,"

Severide smiled at him. "So, does anyone have a plan?"

"Me and TK were talking about it a couple days before he got the call for deployment. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna need help. The other firefighters, Buck's sister Maddie, maybe Captain Nash's sargeant wife? We definitely need Christopher,"

"Wait, Eddie's kid Christopher? Isn't he a little young?"

"Oh he's only 11, but even he's noticed those two's love for each other. I've talked to him a couple times, Eddie even let me call once and he's asked me to do something about it,"

"I have yet to meet this kid and he already sounds awesome," Casey was very curious about this intuitive child.

"You'll love him. He takes more after Buck than Eddie though, which should be a testament to how much time he spends at the Diaz household,"

"Ok, so Christopher too. I'll take care of informing everyone. TK we need to know their shift schedules, and if they don't match up, it's your job to convince Captain Nash to change them. Casey, Severide, would you be ok with keeping an eye on Buck and Eddie? Make sure they don't find out about what we're planning—"

Before they could get any more plotting done, the alarms rang.

It was time. The wildfire was waiting.

_______________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but there's a lot of fluff...

The trucks screeched to a halt at a clearing just outside the city. The red of the vehicles blended in with the thick smoke the fire was causing.

Bobby waited till everyone exited the trucks to start giving out instructions.

"Right, I'm taking over as IC since Chief Jackson just got off shift. We're dividing into teams of three, one officer each. Carlos, Athena is at the command tent, relaying information to HQ. I'm sure she would appreciate the help,"

Bobby waited till Carlos kissed TK on the cheek and ran off to continue. "Buck, Eddie, you're with me. Hen, Chim you're going with Lieutenant Severide. Captain Strand, you're taking TK , Chavez and Judd. Captain Casey, Strickland and Marwani are with you. There are ATVs parked behind the command tent. We're going to take them upto the second clearing around 2 clicks that way,"

Bobby pointed towards where the smoke was thickest. "There are firetrucks already parked there, fresh water is incoming in 2 hours. Relief will be here at 5 am, so it's going to be just us for the next 6 hours. Stay sharp, watch each others backs."

His voice softened. "I know most of you haven't known each other for more than a day, but we are all firefighters, and we all have a common goal. Trust the men and women at your back, and," Bobby winked at the crowd, "Try not to get burned."

Adrenaline filled smiles responded to his last line and everyone ran off to get to the ATVs. 

______________________________

The ride to the second clearing was spent in silence, the firefighters mentally preparing themselves for the hours to come. Buck could barely keep his hands still from where he was clutching Eddie on the bike.

He put a hand on Eddie's shoulder after he got off, wanting to make sure they were on the same wavelength before they walked into the fire. Bobby turned away to give them some semblance of privacy. All around him, the Captain could see others doing the same as Buck and Eddie.

Eddie leaned into the arm on his shoulder slightly, meeting Buck's ocean eyes. "We got this," Eddie whispered, the distance between them shrinking.

"We got this," Buck repeated, and nothing else needed to be said.

A little distance away, Casey clutched Severide's inner forearm, the intimate gesture reciprocated by the Lieutenant. Kelly knocked their helmets together and then leaned away, his grip slackening. Matt let go simultaneously. Words were unnecessary between brothers.

Owen Strand looked at his son standing beside him, a capable firefighter in his own regard, but still the young boy that loved sleeping in his father's bed because it kept the nightmares away. TK, sensing his father's gaze, turned to smile at him, something indescribably understanding in his eyes.

"Come on, old man. I'll buy you those meat wraps you love so much when we get back to the station," Owen would hold him to that promise.

Hen and Chimney stood at the back of their little group, hugging because they were the least emotionally constipated people present. 

Marjan walked upto the Mateo to see him vibrating out of his skin, equal parts scared and excited. She ruffled his hair teasingly and he stilled beneath her hand. "It's ok, probie. We'll get through this in no time. After all, who's gonna clean the firetruck if not you?" He gave her a small frown in return, but he seemed to have settled down.

Bobby clapped his hands together when he saw everyone was done.

"Let's do this."

And he walked straight towards the inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not familiar with actual firefighting at all, so I don't think I'm going to write that part. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my weird grammar, English isn't my first language, or even my second.
> 
> Kudos and comments feed the writer in me, seriously.
> 
> I'm on Discord (@Mau#1787) and Tumblr (Ispeakmorelanguagesthanyou)
> 
> Come gush about these guys, or any of my fandoms with me!
> 
> Updates may be a little random, school is being hell right now.


End file.
